Anti-Materiel Rifle (class)
An anti-materiel rifle, also called an AM Rifle or AMR, is a sniper rifle firing a high-powered cartridge, meant for penetrating military equipment. The class of weapons has appeared in all games except Contract Killer: Sniper. Contract Killer: Sniper The AMRs first appeared in this game, all being very high powered and accurate. * Task Force Rifle - The only precision weapon lacking a scope, the Task Force Rifle is a decent rifle with average damage. * Heavy Sniper Rifle - While called a sniper rifle, it is an anti-materiel rifle; it has a very long range of 450 feet, topping most other weapons. * Anti-Materiel Rifle - The most expensive weapon in the game, this rifle combines the accuracy of the Task Force Rifle with the power of a Heavy Sniper Rifle. * High Stability Rifle - One of the slowest firing guns in game, the High Stability Rifle makes up for its abysmal fire rate with its power and laser-like accuracy. * The Zerstorer - One of the most overpowered guns in the game, the Zerstorer combines an excellent rate of fire for sniper rifles with high damage and laser-like accuracy. * The Nail Gun - Another overpowered weapon, the Nail Gun has even higher damage, laser-like accuracy, and an even higher rate of fire. Contract Killer: Zombies The second game in which the AMRs appear. The rifles have better graphics and have more detailed animations. * Demo X400 - A powerful AMR, the Demo has a decent mag size with high damage. * Boarles .50 Sniper - The Boarles is the least powerful AMR in the game, with decently high damage and a steep price. * .70 Nitro Elite - The most powerful sniper rifle in game, the .70 Nitro Elite has excellent gibbing potential, and a high damage to match. Contract Killer 2: Shadow Conspiracy The third game in which AMRs are seen. The rifles now have more scope selections and an option to equip a silencer for critical hits. * XSR-50 - What seems to be the predecessor of the Longshot 50, the XSR is an extremely powerful rifle with a very deep mag. * Patriot Elite - The weakest AMR in game, the Patriot Elite comes with an ACOG to help bring sniping potential up. * NATO VSK-99 - A version of the Patriot with an integrated silencer, the VSK is good for silenced missions where one needs to kill silently. * Ranger Model-12 - An immensely beefed-up version of the Defender II, the Ranger has a big mag size, high damage and a gold body to match. Contract Killer: Zombies 2: Origins The fourth game in which AMRs appear. The rifles are now in entirely third-person view. * Demo X400 - The same as with the prequel, the Demo has been nerfed and is now the least powerful AMR. * Boarles .50 Sniper - The same as with the prequel, the Boarles has been given a buff, making it the most powerful AMR on offer. Category:Weapon classes Category:Anti-Materiel Rifles